Allie's Tale:The Promise
by DaQueenofFudge
Summary: "No, I'll do it." Saying those words was probably the worst decision in Algerian's entire life. She should have let it go. She terrible at keeping promises! It has impossible to do it for 10 years. But ever since she learned about Buttercup, she has been determined to save them all.
1. Prologue:A Candlelight Evening

**Author's note** : Hi! This is my first fan fiction, so I'd appreciate if you'd review. Please only leave constructive criticism. Thanks!

-Fudge

 **Prologue: A Candlelight Evening**

 **10 years ago…**

 **Algerian Gaster was having a bad time.**

She sat there, staring in James' warm brown eyes. They were in King Asgore's dining/living room. His house was a whitish-grey, with the occasional golden flower. As the fire crackled, Allie fiddled with her brunette wig. She looked around for a moment. The room felt like many joyful memories were spent there. She felt like this would be the last.

Allie stared at her shoes. About to cry, she thought, _OH, MY GOSH._ _WHY? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. HE… HE-._ She started to sniffle. _No, YOU CANNOT CRY. YOU SHOULD NOT CRY. YOU WILL NOT CRY. NOT NOW, I HAVE TO BE STRONG, FOR HIM._

"Allie, are you alright there pal?" , he responded in his Southern accent.

 _Um?_

"OF COURSE I AM! IT'S JUST THAT I CAN'T…I CAN'T STAND THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE"

"Gone?"

 _MY GOSH, HE'S PERFECT AT GUESSING!_

The tears began flowing, as soon he said it. It was true. His soul, it was the sixth soul needed to break the barrier. He was caught. And their friendship would end. He'd be gone, forever and instead of him turning into dust, he will still be there.

She looked up. There was James holding a hankie to her. Her face started to burn.

"Hey, I know you. You're the bravest- no. I mean the strongest monster here, okay. If anyone can handle this, it's you Al."

 _HE THINKS I AM STRONG?_

"Really?"

"Yep, met a 'hole' lot of monsters here. So ya oughta not worry yourself 'down to the bone'.

"UM, IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BE 'HUMEROUS', JAMES.", she said. Which made James snort.

"Wow, we y'all are rubbing off your bro. Tell him to tone down the puns, please."

"OKAY, BUT I NEED TO BE 'DEAD' SERIOUS RIGHT NOW. 'KAY?"

"Sure, Allie. Now what is it."

 _COME ON, TELL HIM. HE'LL UNDERSTAND._

Allie told him everything. She spilled about her feelings, her crush on him and her fears. He just listened. Once she was done, he looked at her, and said, "I have an idea, might not like it."

"TELL ME, PLEASE."

"Okay. Ya know the story of Asriel?"

"THAT LEGEND, YOU MEAN?"

"Yep, it's true alright."

"SO TECHNICALLY, SOMEONE CAN USE ONE HUMAN SOUL TO CROSS THE BARRIER?"

"Yeah, you can take my soul but, ya don't need to do it.", James assured her.

"NO, I'LL DO IT." ,she confirmed with a fiery look in her right eye.

"Then you'll promise me, when I'm…gone, you'll take it as soon as possible. Okay?"

"OF COURSE, JAMES. I PROMISE IN PRINCE ASRIEL'S NAME, THAT I WILL GO WITH YOU, AND BREAK THE BARRIER. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS."

After the words came out of her mouth, there was silence. Suddenly, the flower on the table formed a face. The flower looked at her and blinked, then said, "You really care so much for him, right. I can help you escape your fates for a price…"

Allie looked around, the room was washed in color. When you looked down on the floor, it looked like a bottomless pit. The worst thing was her father, Dr. Gaster was holding on to the table, like his life depended on it. Strangely, James just stared like nothing was wrong. But his eyes were dead, his golden hair and skin painted with blood and there was a wound on his chest.

"So do we have a deal?" the flower asked. Its features looked so twisted, so wrong. A vine reached out to her waiting for her to hold it."

"I… DON'T!"

"A foolish choice, hehe"

That moment, everything was back to normal. Had she been hallucinating? It seemed like it. Because James seemed worried.

"Are you alright there, pal. Ya look… sweaty"

"I'M OKAY!"

"Here, this should help. Just in case, okay?" he said as he handed Allie a wrapped gift"

"HUH,A GOODBYE GIFT?"

"Yeah, just for you, dear pal."

 _A GIFT,PROBABLY A PHOTOFRAME._

Allie untied the ribbon then took a peek inside. It wasn't a memo. It was a warm pie. She took a bite. The pie was heavenly, it tasted like pure joy. Not a single word could describe its taste.

"DID YOU BAKE THIS?"

"Nah, I could never bake like that"

"WHO DID THEN?"

"Toriel ,the first being to be nice to me."

"WHAT?"

"I never had my folks, Allie. I'm sorry haven't told you."

 _NEVER HAD A FAMILY, HUH?_

"BUT, THEN"

"Yeah, they died…"

She paused for a moment, to look at him. Was it true? It probably was, considering how much he hid about his background. But, he never had parents? It seemed sad to her. Allie had never met someone without a family. No wonder why he liked her company.

"I AM SO SORRY. I, I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT…"

"Hey, it's okay Al. No need to worry."

"SO, WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS, YOU ARE SACRIFICING YOURSELF TO FREE US. BECAUSE, WE ARE THE ONLY FAMILY YOU'VE KNOWN, SINCE YOUR PARENTS DIED. AND YOU WANT ME, TO HELP YOU."

"Yeah, like that I guess." James confirmed, blushing and taking of his cowboy hat.

"WELP, I GUESS YOU'RE LEAVING NOW. RIGHT?"

James nodded, "You're getting better at guessing Allie". He kissed her hand and said, "Goodbye."

And with that he left the room, to leave Allie to weep.

So, did you guess what Algerian's and James' roles are? PM me your answers! I can't wait to see what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: De-void of Hope

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Going to write the next few chapters back to back.**

 **Chapter 1: De-'void' of Hope**

 **Ten years later…**

 **Allie still** hated those last few days.

She stared at the sky. The concrete gray lifeless sky. Nothing moved, no 'stars', no complimentary colors, and not a single splash of color. And of course, Allie hated it. Despised it. _Let's see, what's another synonym for hate?_ She let out a sigh of boredom. _And it makes sense._ She thought. _I mean, this my hell. No wonder I ended up here, I should have let James go. Then, I could have saved Dad, wouldn't have left Paps alone and Sans terrified of the next Reset._

Gazing up again, Allie found that she was crying, again.

 **Flashback:**

"ALPHYS! YOU CRYBABY!"

"He died. He actually sacrificed himself to-"

"HEY, ALPH, IT'S JUST A TV SHOW. YOU'LL GET OVER IT." , She tried to reassure her by cuddling her.

"But, I loved him…" , Alphys mumbled until sobbing.

"SHUSH, IT WILL BE OKAY YOU'LL BE OKAY. RIGHT?" , Allie as she cuddled Alphys.

"Oh, Allie. You have no idea how it feels…" Alphys mumbled under her breath.

 **And until now, Algerian never knew…**

 **Reality:**

 _What a fool I was. What a crybaby I am now._ Allie thought. It was true, she never lost anything before. She sighed, her life was perfect until, those days started. The days when she was heartbroken, the days she lashed out at everyone and the days she didn't care. She just wanted to slap her eleven year old self for being stupid then hug her for being so naïve. She wanted save her father. She wanted to be able to reset again. She wanted to be with her brothers. Lastly, she wanted to go home. Yet, she had always been wanting it all ever since she fell.

 _Now I understand Alphys. She lost her parents. Her life became revolved around science to make her feel… important. Needed. And there I was assuming she could move on. Stupid. Her soul would always have this emptiness. Just like mine. I didn't even try to understand her, help her or even just listen to her. Now look where I am._

Allie stood up immediately after 'am'. She couldn't stand it anymore; the memories, the desire to leave and especially the feelings. So, she did what she would have done at a time like this. After dusting her melted form, it wasn't as melted as her father's, she stretched and ran. She ran as fast she could. She wanted, no needed to go away to the Lab.

The Void is strange. Even if all her surroundings were gray, she knew how to go places. All she needed was to trust her instincts, and to concentrate on where she needed to go. And that place was The Lab. You see, experiments have always distracted her. It was one of those dumb things she inherited from Gaster. But it helped with her boredom at least.

The main scientist was Fallen Alphys, though Allie always called her Fall. And in her opinion, Fall was adorable. Even if Fall had a melted form, she was a cute little midget who is a bit more… tsundere than her counterparts. Of course, Allie adored it and always teased her about it. As for why another Alphys was there, it was just another of those weird things about the Void. You could just bump into other people from different AUs. _But it doesn't matter, as long as I have someone here._ She thought to herself.

Soon, Allie stopped running and stood still to admire the Lab from outside. It looked just like her father's Lab. It was big, simplistic and plain gray. _Just like home, huh. I wonder why scientists are clueless when it comes to design though._ She shrugged. _It's okay though… I wonder what Fall is up to there._ And with that she opened the door to find Fall curled up and terrified.

"FALL! WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. Only to make Fall gag her.

"Shush, stupid. Be quiet or else _he_ might find us." Fall commanded shakily.

 _What? That doesn't make sense. Wait does she mean…_

"FATHER'S HERE?" She whispered.

"Well, of course dummy! Who else could it…" Fall said only to turn around to find him there.

 _Shoot._

Gaster had gone insane within the last few years. His face became more glitched, melted and frightening than any other void being. Allie had no idea how it happened but Fall suspected that it happened because of his determination to leave. And because Allie (and her twin bro) was the only monster to be able to obtain determination without melting, she didn't go mental.

"HEllO, hOw ARe yOU doINg?" Gaster said with a crazed grin on his face.

"JUST FINE, _DAD_." Allie responded, as she gave a look at Fall, hoping that she'd find the tranquilizer. Fall looked back at her as if saying, _Distract him for now._ She gulped, _Welp, this is gonna be hard._

"HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

"GreAT, AlGERian! sO dId YoU FiNd IT Yet?" Gaster said, staring at her as if glaring at her soul.

"UH…'' Allie sounded, glaring at Fall who was loading the tranquilizer gun. She rolled her claws. _Continue on_.

"OF COURSE, I DID FATHER!"

"YippEE!" He yelled. And with that he fell to the ground, unconscious.

 _Ohmygoshdidthathappen?_ Allie panicked silently as Fall carefully brought the body out. While she was in the room all alone, she realized she'd been sweating. _Well, at least that was new._ She thought just as she fell to the ground. 


	3. Chapter 2: Clean-up Duty

**Chapter 2: Cleanup Duty**

 **A few minutes later…**

 **Algerian** became conscious again.

To find that Fall had been slapping her skull for the last two minutes.

"GEEZ, COULD YOU CALM DOWN, FALL?" Allie remarked only for Fall to smack her. "I MEAN PLEASE DON'T YOU HAVE A MORE CIVIL WAY OF WAKING ME UP? ALARM CLOCK? SLIGHT SHAKING? A BUCKET OF WATER? SOMETHING OTHER THAN SLAPPING ME?!"

Fall stopped for a moment. _UMM… AKWARD…_ "Fine.", Fall finally said shoving her away. "Anyway, we got work to do,  Algerian."

"WHATEVER YOU SAY, BUT YUNNO, YOU CAN JUST CALL ME ALLIE." Allie said with a trying smirk. Which of course, only darkened Fall's frown.

"Okay, Allie. Follow me." Fall commanded as she started to move down to the basement.

Allie decided to follow her for only two reasons; first, it was obvious Fall was still startled, and needed her to calm down, second, it was because Fall was quick and Allie didn't want to be left behind.

"HEY, FALL?" She asked right before tripping. "COULD YOU SLOW DOWN?"

Silence.

 _SHOOT, WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS AWAY? I SHOULD CAME ON TIME. AT LEAST WE COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM BEFORE HE WRECKED THE ENTIRE LAB,_ she thought looking around at the mess, _HOW DID HE EVEN GET HERE, ANYWAY? I POSITIVE THAT LAST TIME I LEFT HIM, HE WASN'T PLANNING TO ESCAPE. BUT STILL…_

She sighed. Really, his untimely corruption, was unexpected. No-one in the entire in the humungous, interconnected Void would have known he, of all monsters, would go insane. The thought of that night itself filled Allie with negative emotion. She started to shudder. She was so close to recalling the details when, Fall suddenly spoke.

"Your task today? Clean this mess up. I'll be going through security footage upstairs. If you find something new, report immediately. Got it?", Fall said in a hollow tone, making Allie only nod.

And in a blink of an eye, Fall was gone. "SERIOUSLY? JANITOR DUTY? AND FALL, I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING!" Allie groaned.

Personally, she had nothing against cleaning. In fact, she liked doing it. She could even call it a hobby. No, it was because she heard something in the shadows. And she was positive it was behind her.

 _SHOOT._

Her breathing started to quicken. Her skull started to sweat. Her eyes intensily burned with fear. Every single bone in her body was shaking.

 _OKAY. STOP IT. I AM GOING TO TURN AROUND AND STARE AT WHATEVER THE EMPTY VOID IT IS! I AM GOING TO DO IT, IN 3, 2, 1…_

She took a deep breath. And turned around. To stare in the eyes of humungous melted canine monster behind her, panting so loud that she was surprised she didn't notice them. All of her fear evaporated and was replaced with excitement and wonder.

"ENDOGENY?"

Endogeny let out a strange excited bark/howl in response. Allie decided to take it as a yes. Kindly petting him, her mind took on a lot of questions, _WHY IS THERE AN AMALGAMATE IN THE LAB? DID DAD DO THIS? IF SO, WHY? WHAT AU DID THIS ENDOGENY COME FROM? HOW DID THEY EVEN GET HERE? AND WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE?_

"Bork!"

The sound brought her back to reality. She sighed. And in an instant, Fall appeared.

"Allie. Why is there an amalgamate in here? And more importantly," Fall said, approaching Allie. "Why didn't you alert me?" ,she scoffed.

 **A little bit later…**

As Fall adjusted her glasses and set up the portal generator (you can open up portals in The Void; but for those who fell, the portals only served as a reminder of their past), forcing Allie to clean up the mess. But she didn't really mind the work. As she swept to her heart's content, she looked around. Thing haven't changed much since her father left. Everything stayed the same. Sure, everything was a bit more dusty and old but things were in their right place. Vials and beakers were left astray on the tables while a familiar electric hum came from the lights and electronics. She got nostalgia from it all.

She remembered those nights when her dad insisted she stay up late and she'd work deep into the night. In the morning she would always complain, but Dad always fun. Though, she never knew this would happen. Nowadays, she would have loved to work with Dad, if it meant being with him.

 _I SHOULD PROBABLY STOP THINKING. IF ANYTHING, IT WILL ONLY DELAY ME._ , she thought to herself.

She put away the broom and got to work. Arranging the books, cleaning the vials, working on the machinery, dumping ancient substances, mopping the floor; she did it all. Her swift, neat phalanges did the work, handling each and every item like a precious treasure as they sorted and placed them all into their respective places. Lastly, she used her telepathy to carefully polish every single surface. And with that, the Lab was clean.

Fall entered the room.

"Okay, Allie. I'm done. Now, let's see what you've do…" Fall said, seeing her work. Calling it beautiful was an understatement. The Lab looked like it was newly furnished and cleaned ceiling to floor, six times.

"SO… WHAT DO YOU THINK! A TEN OUT TEN MAYBE?" She exclaimed also in awe of her work.

"Humph, nine out of ten. For bragging." Fall commented as she walked out.

"FOR BRAGGING? HOW IS THAT RELATED TO…UGH!" She argued. But it was pointless. Right now she needed to check on Endogeny.

"FALL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Allie screamed as she ran around the corridors. She just left a few moments ago. How could Fall be gone? Plus, there was no sign of Endogeny. In fact, the more she thought about them, the more she forgot. _WAIT, WHO IS ENDOGENY AGAIN?_

After five minutes of screaming and searching, Fall finally decided to reveal herself.

"FALL!" She yelled right before squashing Fall with a hug. Fall, of course, pushing Allie aside. She sighed. "Allie, how many times did I tell you not to go crazy like that?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE SAFE!"

"No, my safety is of none of your concern. I figured out why he's here, Allie. I need you to come with me. Now." She told Allie with her eyes focused on her.

"FINE, BUT WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO GOOOOOO!" Allie asked just as Fall grabbed her and sprinted as fast as she could. Boy, she was fast. Allie's entire body waved behind her, perfectly horizontal. The gush of cool air thrilled her, going through her ribs. She never wanted it to stop. Mainly, because if it did stop, her body would be thrown across the room. Soon, it ended.

"OUCH!" She exclaimed, looking around the place. It seemed strange. Getting up felt like she disturbed something, an unknown presence. She must have looked frightened though because Fall said next, "What's wrong? Didn't know I was that quick? Well, remember that… next time."

"UM, SO FALL WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT? IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME."

"Well… ju-just, I-I found th-that…"

"WHAT IS IT? YOU'RE STUTTERING AGAIN! TELL ME THE TRUTH! COME ON FALL, YOU CAN BE –"

"H-honest with you? Huh. It's ri-ridiculous. You say th-that I-I'm better than m-most of the other Alphys from other t-timelines. I'm just the s-same. You don't even know what's going on with your father. I don't wanna-" Fall stopped and tears streaked on her face.

"NO. IT'S OKAY, I KNOW DAD'S GONE INSANE. JUST STOP CRYING, YOU LITTLE TSUNDERE DINO!"

Fall started to sniffle, "You do know I am going to kill you for that, Algerian. But as I said," her voice coming back strong, "we have more important things to focus on.", but still holding back tears.

 _FALL… YOU DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK. IT WILL BE OKAY… I THINK._

"SO, CONTINUE." Allie requested, in the most bland voice she could muster.

For a moment, she thought Fall muttered under her breath, _Go back to screaming, it fits you more_. Then she continued, "Well, I believe that Dr. Gaster has found a way out of The Void."

"WHAT, BUT THAT MEANS-"

"Silence, Allie. I'll explain but you have to keep quiet the entire time. Plus, you have to tell no one. Deal?"

Allie smirked. She finally had a way out. "Deal."

"Okay, but be warned. You may not like it."

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, guys. I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger here. Feel free to speculate about the conversation, after all, next is a private conversation which I am afraid not even those beyond the fourth wall can hear (Sorry, I tried).**

 **To make up for this though, I'll upload 3 more chapters, promise. I wasn't able to write much because of school but now… things have changed.**

 **That's all! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Change of Perspective

**Author's Note: Frisk and Chara are females, in this AU. Just gonna point that out**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Change in Perspective**

 **Frisk** strolled with Monster Kid across Waterfall.

She had just finished fighting with Undyne. So it was nice to just walk with Monster Kid, who seemed like a good friend even if she'd only known him for a few hours. Then again, she'd made tons of friends in these last few days. And it felt good. Before, she'd gone up Mount Ebbot, she didn't have much friends. Now, she couldn't believe she had lived without any.

"Yo, so I saw your fight and, you were awesome! Dude, I can't believe you were able to dodge all those attacks. It was like you were invincible!" Monster Kid exclaimed.

Frisk gave a smirk. In reality, she died many times battling Undyne. _I guess those resets were a bit helpful. Hope I don't have to reset again._ "Yeah, it was kinda like that…"

"Really? I wish I was brave like you! You're awesome!" Monster Kid replied, not noticing the uncertainty in her voice.

"Thank you, I-" Frisk said, about to thank him when suddenly she stopped. And for some reason the number 101 stuck to her head. There was nothing special about it, it only appeared in her head when she fell. She tried to think of happy thoughts, sad thoughts and even scary thoughts but the number wouldn't leave. It haunted her. She kept trying to call for help but each time Chara would only remind her, "* You call out for help, but nobody came", every single time. She couldn't even cry. Her body was stuck and she couldn't do anything about it.

All of this was hard on her, along with Monster Kid trying to help her move. He kept calling for help but what Chara said was true; nobody came. And with her bit of strength, she asked as loud as she could to Chara, " _Why? What happened to me?_ " And in response:

 **(* You feel uncertain and trapped.)**

Chara wasn't easy to talk to. Even in times like these, she couldn't explain everything. As for Chara always narrating about her, Frisk didn't mind. In a way, she felt like Chara was her conscience but had free will as well. When she was alone, which was rare ever since her journey begun, she wondered who Chara was. For now, Chara was her imaginary friend.

Chara's statement unnerved her. It told her she was trapped and uncertain. Chara seemed to be mirroring her emotions again. Frisk gave up Hope. Her HP lowered and her body started to move. On its own. It really seemed like she was trapped, for all she could do now was watch as she marched away.

Monster Kid immediately chased after her. Frisk didn't say anything to him as they chased to a gray door. And the moment she saw it, she knew something was wrong. Her body stopped. She felt her limbs again and she could move. She couldn't speak yet, but she didn't let it put her down. She ran all over the place as Monster Kid jumped in joy. She realized something though. No matter where she ran, she always ran back to the door. Her mouth suddenly opened, mouthing, "I think we need to go inside.". She gasped. Her voice was back.

"Yo, your voice is back! Now let's go in!" Monster Kid said. He shoved the door and ran inside.

"Wait," Frisk said, opening the door , "we should be careful…" , she stopped to see her new friend limp on the floor.

"What happen-" She was about to ask as she felt a dart on her back. And with that, she blacked out.

Even while she was unconscious, she heard voices. Two feminine voices to be exact. And she was sure none of the two were Chara.

"Are you sure?" said a friendly voice.

"Positive." said another one, whose tone was colder.

The friendly one muttered something for a moment.

"I'm sure you have. But this time it's different. We have no room for failure."

"It's just that-"

"No, we talked about this. We have to i-if we want to be free."

"You're not sure? I knew it."

"Wait, you don't under-"

"Oh, I understand now. I have an idea. A better idea. No offence."

Muttering came from the colder voice. And she then said, "You planned this, I knew it. Idiot."

"Please, just let me try. We don't have to hurt him."

"Look, we didn't plan this out just for nothing. Now, are we doing it or-"

Frisk heard a smack. It sounded like metal hitting the floor. The voices started to argue. And the more they argued the harder it became to distinguish which voice was which.

"Fine, so be it."

She heard something fire up. She heard shouting, which got louder each moment. More and more things seemed to be thrown back and forth. Frisk knew what was happening. They were in battle.

But it ended as soon as it started. The last thing she heard was a strange screeching sound. The moment it ended, her eyes opened.

In front of her was a black robed stranger. It was hard to know anything about them. All Frisk could see was their magenta fiery eyes. So she asked, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter! You're not safe in this room!"

"Could you at least give me your name?" Frisk asked.

"As I just said, it doesn't matter. What matters now, is getting you out. After all I don't have much time. The moment you touch me, I'll melt along with the entire room. And if you stay here..."

"So do I just go through the door?"

The hood shook. "No, that door was a one way portal. I have another way. To be honest, two ways. I just want to know…"

"What?"

"If you wish to see me again. If you could just reset back to your last save point, and this will not happen again. But I wouldn't be able to go home. Or you could give me your soul, and I'll be able to reset your timeline so nothing like this will happen again. I'll also be able to see you again, but it's your choice" The stranger said in a depressing tone.

Frisk could have easily chosen to reset yet she wasn't sure. It was weird but she felt sad for this hooded stranger. There was a sadness in her voice, like she'd lost someone long ago but was still haunted by memories of them. Just like her father. She remembered telling Toriel about him. She tried to understand but she couldn't. Toriel couldn't see why she loved her father. _Sure he's done bad things to me but, I know that inside he's lost. He misses my mother. I've never met her but I know that, deep in my heart, I love her. I love him too._

Unsure of the consequences, she still let her soul out. In a moment, the stranger gasped. And that moment the stranger felt truly alive. She wasn't empty anymore Her burning eyes were still focused, but they felt warmer. They felt kinder. And Frisk could have sworn she was crying.

"Thank you." She said with strong emotion as her robe started to surround Frisk's soul. And before Frisk was surrounded with darkness, she saw her smiling. And it was true and beautifully genuine.

Immediately, she saw it. The reset button.

 **RESET**

She was about to press it when she heard a voice.

"Wait."

The button then started to shift. The letters broke apart, forming a new word.

 **UNDO**

The voice said, "Press it." And so she did.

 **An** **undo later…**

Frisk again opened her eyes. She felt the sweet buttercups on her back and she sighed. She had a new number, 67, which was forgotten in a blink of an eye.

Then suddenly, someone stood over her. Her entire body seemed translucent and she seemed to have a red aura around her. She wore a striped sweater and shorts. Her hair was short, just like Frisk's. And even though Frisk hadn't seen the person before, she knew who it was.

"Hello, Chara."

 **(* You see the narrator)**

"Yeah, I do. How are you doing?"

 **(* The narrator ignores your question)**

"Huh, I don't get why you talk like that. Are you cursed or something?"

 **(* The narrator insists you go to the next room)**

"Um, okay…" Frisk said, getting up.

She wondered if she could un- curse Chara. The problem was that she didn't know what was wrong. There might be absolutely nothing wrong. Maybe Chara likes speaking in third person. If it was a curse she didn't know how that would work yet she knew she would be able to help. She was determined to. _Wow, that sounded good…_

And how she even knew Chara's name, she didn't know. She didn't really want to know. It just felt right. It wasn't like it was the name that would suit her, but rather, the name she would prefer. Frisk had her experience with names anyway. Frisk never had a liking to her original name, and she wasn't so sure about Frisk as a name…

As quickly as she could, she walked to the next room. She already got too lost in thought. She needed to focus.

There, in place of Flowey, was a young girl.

Her were just like Chara's. Her dress fluttered in the wind. Her shoulder-length hair blew across her face. And her ruby red eyes sparkled. But Frisk knew there was something wrong. Her eyes stayed open. Her chest stayed still. Her arms and legs seemed limp. Little bits of scars showed on her body. And in her clenched hand was a dead Flowey.

Frisk didn't know why she was mad. Flowey nearly killed her. Maybe it was the thought that someone could actually kill him.

Shivering in fear, she asked silently, "W-who are you? Are you, C-Chara?"

The girl smiled. Her eyes held no warmth though. It was like she died, a long time ago. Then she spoke.

"Greetings, I don't want any confusion, so just call me… Buttercup."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry! I just couldn't resist putting another cliffhanger! Don't worry though, the next two chapters should be out along with this so you can check them out!**

 **As for the stranger, I can't tell you who she is but I peppered in some hints. Going to write the next chapter now!**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Awakenings

**Chapter 4: Nightmares and Awakenings**

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Sans** slept fitfully.

His body jerked back and forth. It was completely uncontrollable. Every single bone in his body twitched. It looked like he was freezing, even with a thick blanket.

Morning wasn't coming for hours, anyway. Of course, he didn't know that. But even deep in sleep, he wanted it all to stop. His nightmares always haunted him at night; they ranged from false memories, deaths from other timelines, hallucinations and everything in between. Obviously, he couldn't tell Paps, or any of his friends. They'd think he was crazy. Worst part about the dreams was that, he was sure they were real. Ever since his childhood, he had this… power. The power to distinguish time loops in the timeline. Often gaps like that would be found in dreams, just like this one.

So tonight, was no different. He watched many horrific things. They kept getting worse and worse. Many though, reminded him of someone. Someone he'd forgotten a long time ago. His sister. He saw her face, her naughty smirk, her crazy wigs. It just screamed Algerian. But he didn't know why. Why would he even think of her? _i mean, she doesn't even exist right?_ All he could think for a while was her. Until he saw the little girl.

The girl stood there. Like she was waiting for his reaction. She had a smile on her face, but it didn't feel friendly. She looked more like a doll than a human. Her ruby red eyes stared into nothingness. Her hands were at her sides, as if just out of the box. Her clothing was pretty yet simple. Yellow flowers were adorned on every part of her body. Her hair had a garland of them, they seemed to grow on her wrists and they seemed to bloom all over her dress.

They both stood still there for a long time until, suddenly she spoke.

"Greetings, I'm Chara."

He shook in fear.

First, because her mouth didn't move. He swore that her smile stayed intact. Instead, it seemed that the flowers spoke, as if they radiated sound. And even if she spoke, the flowers were different. It was like they were another person altogether. And when she moved, it was like the flowers controlled her, like she was a puppet. Second, he was frightened because of her name. He knew he heard it before in his nightmares. The name sounded like a young girl's name, but he knew better. Chara was always the one he saw kill, not Frisk. It was never Frisk, instead she would seem to be transformed by this monster. And lastly, he felt like he saw some flowers like that before. He just couldn't pinpoint it.

Finally, he mustered as much courage as he could and asked, "he, hi buddy. what brings you here?"

"Fool" she said under her breath.

"You know who I am. You recognize me. And you know, I am not your _buddy_." She responded, approaching him. She pressed his skull, emphasizing each word.

"so," he started, growing more serious, "i asked why you're here. ready to give me some answers?"

She chuckled, "You amuse me, really you do. But do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you my plans?" She let out a crazy chuckle that let down shivers down Sans' spine. "No, dummy. Of course not.", she finally answered. She continued, "But you know, family's visiting you. You have to get ready. Also, have a splash!"

"Wait! What!?", he asked, right before he woke up.

He felt a huge splash of water. It was enough to get him to sit up, and open his eyes(?). "ugh? what was that?" he asked, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. He just didn't expect an answer.

"YOUR WAKE-UP CALL OF COURSE! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS! EVER SINCE YOU HAD THOSE NIGHTMARES, IT'S BEEN IMPOSSIBLE TO WAKE YOU UP! RIGHT, WIDDLE BRO?" He heard. And he only knew one monster with an font like that. But he had to be sure…

"paps? that you?" He asked, only to be given the hardest slap in his entire life. "ow, yunno that could have killed me. right?" But that was far from what he was thinking. He was wondering who it was. Was it Algerian? After all, Chara did mention him seeing family.

Finally, she just decided to show up in his face. He couldn't deny it anymore. It was really her. Her flaming pink eyes, her naughty smile, her wig; everything said it was her and he knew it. Then she decided to ask, "SILLY, WHY WOULD YOU DIE?" Her giggles filled the room. It was beautiful to hear her soft yet loud, lighthearted laughter again. He never thought he would hear it again. Though, immediately she stopped. And an uneasy silence came. Until she asked, "WAIT? YOU'RE ACTUALLY SERIOUS?"

"yep. should have died. i have like one HP."

She snorted. "SANS, WHAT TYPE OF DREAM DID YOU HAVE? OF COURSE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE HP. YOU HAVE AROUND SEVEN HUNDRED!"

"wait, seven hundred?"

He quickly checked his stats. She was right. It was exactly as high as Paps. But that wasn't important. Algerian was here. It was all he cared about that moment. She was real. She was alive. It wasn't possible, yet he knew that she was here possible or not. He swore she fell a long time ago. And during those years, through resets and resets, through all the confusion, he knew she was out there. Now she was here.

His eyes filled to the brim with tears. He grabbed her, embracing her as tightly as he could.

It was unusual. He didn't cry that often. He hardly hugged anyone at all. In fact, he tried to hide all emotion most of the time. But he couldn't hold back this time. Plus, what was even weirder was that Algerian didn't flinch. She hugged him back as if she'd done it a million times. "SHH, QUIET NOW. YOU DON'T WANT PAPS COMING IN, NOW DO YOU?" She said, holding him.

"hey, now you don't have to…"

"HMP, YOU'RE RIGHT." She remarked, pushing him away. As she marched out the door, she lastly said, "OH, BY THE WAY…" She glared at him for a moment. "TRY TO BE EARLY FOR WORK!"

The door slammed shut.

He sighed. He could rest. _ahh…_

"SANS!"

 _Ah!_

"paps, geez calm down."

"SANS, YOU KNOW THAT IT'S ALREADY 6 AM AND YOU AREN'T EVEN OUT OF BED!"

"so…?"

"SO? WELL YOU KNOW THAT…" Papyrus yelled at him.

Sans though, wasn't listening to him. He learned the hard way not to listen to Papyrus' rants. So, instead of him falling asleep, he decided to teleport away.

"HEY! SANS! I'M NOT-" Papyrus' voice was cut off.

And he arrived.

Snow fell from the ceiling to ground. The shops were still closed. Homes were lit with lanterns. A beautifully decorated pine tree stood in the middle of the town, surrounded with presents, big and small.

He started to walk past it all. As for why he just didn't teleport to his port as usual, he didn't know. He needed time to think. Seeing his sis again brought up more than just questions; her presence brought a ton of emotions. Emotions he never thought he'd feel again. Life seemed empty before all this happened. Before, it just felt like cycles and cycles of Flowey destroying and destroying the life he knew. And even when he had free time, the nightmares would always still haunt him, trying to convince him it was hopeless to try anymore. He was surprised he was even able to live like that. But he knew why he held on. He did it all for Paps.

He stopped. He looked ahead for a moment and saw Frisk.

She was seriously hurt. It looked like she tried to heal herself. But it obviously wasn't enough. Her clothes were nearly torn to shreds. Her face looked tired. And she had scratches everywhere.

"kid, what happened?" He asked.

"The reset or me?"

"both. i see we need to chat." He looked around, searching for eavesdroppers. When he was positive no one (except for Alphys, maybe) was watching, he teleported them into the basement. Grillby's wasn't safe enough this time.

He knew he was in for a long talk.

* * *

 **Time for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Pieces Come Together

**Chapter 5: Pieces Come Together**

 **That noon…**

 **Sans** sat at Grillby's.

He was starving as he waited. But still, he stayed put. He had to control. Algerian was coming soon. She did tend to be late sometimes. He get had to wait…

Suddenly, he heard a slam behind him. He turned around. By the time he saw the newcomer's face, everyone was gawking her. Algerian had arrived.

"STOP, PLEASE. I APPRICIATE IT, BUT I'M TO TALK WITH MY BROTHER." Allie said, kindly requesting.

That moment, the entire diner performed her request. Everyone went back to their conversations, as if Allie never even entered. That was weird.

"so, allie. will it be burger or fries?"

"I'LL HAVE SOME KETCHUP, JUST FOR OLD TIMES…"

He chuckled. If there was one thing they had in common, it was their love of ketchup. So he ordered two ketchup bottles just for old times. They had a toast and sipped.

"SO, WHY DID YOU CALL ME OVER?"

"heh, i need to talk to you sis. about frisk."

"WHAT DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?" She asked.

He snapped his fingers, and the diner went still. A light focused above them like a spotlight. Algerian was shocked for a moment, but then her face went blank.

"WELL, OKAY…" Allie said, her face growing solemn. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M HERE AND HOW I'M HERE"

"exactly. now spill, first i want to know who are you. if you're algerian, prove it."

"SIMPLE, THE PASSWORD IS THE ULTIMATE FART MASTER. ALSO, THOSE PINK BUNNY SLIPPERS ARE FROM THE DUMP."

"wait, one last question to prove it."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"how can i teleport?"

"A BIT OF DETERMINATION, ALTERED TO BE INJECTED INTO MONSTERS. I KNOW BECAUSE I CAN TELEPORT TOO." She answered, right before teleporting to the other side of the diner. "ENOUGH PROOF?" she said teleporting back.

He held his phalanges up. "yup, you proved it. i believe you now." He then put them down. "so, how did you get here?"

"IT'S NOT THE BEST STORY," She said before taking another sip. "BUT, OKAY."

Allie told him everything, from Dad's corruption, to their plans. And she was right; he didn't like a single thing. All Sans hoped for was answers, but with those answers he got more questions. Puzzle pieces connected, yet it seemed like each time two connected, it was like another piece appeared. He must have looked confused, because Allie just smiled and shook her head.

"DON'T THINK TOO MUCH ABOUT IT, BRO. LET'S JUST CATCH UP, INSTEAD. SHALL WE?" Allie said, with a wide grin on her face. It was beautifully genuine, unlike his own.

"heh, okay. what have you been up to?" He said.

What was he expecting? They chatted about their lives. And even if most of the conversation was about her ( _of course her life was more interesting, even if she was in the closest place to nowhere_ ), yet he didn't really mind too much. He was used to her ranting about her adventures. Plus, he did learn a lot about the multiverse from her. Apparently, this timeline/universe was one of many. All of them were different in tons of ways. For example, she said there was a universe where he was like Papyrus and Papyrus was like him. One thing she mentioned again and again was the fact that she didn't really exist in most of the other universes. She said it was kind of weird, so she guessed that most of them played a small part in their respective universe.

"meh." He said in response.

"YOU FIND OUT THERE'S MILLIONS OF UNIVERSES OUT THERE AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'MEH'!?" Allie yelled back.

"OH… I'LL JUST GO OUT FOR A MOMENT." She said, walking out. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE SMALL SPACES…" She mumbled before she was gone.

He asked to himself, _scared of small spaces? that isn't allie. she isn't like that… meh. she must have changed. she'll be okay…_ He fell asleep again. His mind wondered off to emptiness as time passed by.

 **About an hour of sleeping later…**

"ugh…"

 _must have drank too much. again._

He woke up, then he looked at Grillby. He asked where Algerian was. All Grillby did was shrug.

"huh, okay. looks like i have to handle this myself. grillby, put it on my tab."

Grillby nodded as Sans walked out the shop.

He needed to find her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry, if it's too short! Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer** **and** **on time! Hope you liked these last few chapters! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Finally Back Home

**_Italic-Thoughts_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **6: Finally Back Home**

 **Allie** nearly dashed out the moment she felt the disturbance in the world.

She knew she get out of there. The chase was about to start.

"Oh my gosh why?! Why do you have to do this to me? Why!"

"Yuji was perfect! And now he's gone!"

"Noooooo!"

 _And I had to leave at the worst part too..._ She looked at all her girlfriends, who were all watching anime and having the feels. Even she cried; Yuji looked too much like James. Too much. Though that wasn't the reason she left. If she could, she'd watch tons of anime then read the manga later. And do it all with her bffs, Catty, Bratty and Alphys. That one quick hour was just filled with loads of nostalgia. It was like they were young again, innocent and naïve. By the time she was fourteen she knew too much. She hardly comprehend it all, even now. _Oh how precious childhood was._

She sighed, _If I were still ten would I even care about this? I'd only care about why Papyrus was taking up space or that Sans ruined our room._

Allie walked up the door about to turn the knob. Then, Catty suddenly said, "Wait, why are you leaving?" She turned around in shock. To see Catty gave a pleading look at Allie.

"Please stay? For us?"

 _This is gonna be hard isn't it…_

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, BUT NO. I'M SORRY!"

"Oh come on, please! For a few more minutes?"

By this time, Catty's expression was like a kitten. Allie was about to answer when she remembered her promise. It was sweet yet complicated. She wanted needed to do it. So she left with a frown on her face and an empty promise.

"I'LL COME ANOTHER TIME, OKAY?"

She tiptoed on the tiled floor, careful not make a sound. Hearing mumbling from them. Soon she was outside in the scorching Hotland.

 _Right, time to get out of here, NOW._

Though instead of teleporting like anyone, she just there was one ability she never exercised in the Void, it was teleportation. You hardly needed that when you were literally nowhere. The good thing was that she was good at running, well defying physics to be exact. So soon, her legs were moving faster than physically possible, the world slowing around her. Then she arrived

 _Ugh…_ She felt like she was high speed on a rollercoaster only to stop quickly. _I'd much rather walk a several miles than do this._

It didn't really matter now, as she looked around. Allie couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this was left from her old town.

New Home used to be a small village. The place then had only been finished so only a few large families lived there. Along with a few royal advisers, the town remained small and simple. Despite of what many of her classmates said about New Home, it wasn't as grand as many thought. The population grew within a several months as more monsters moved in. The change was never dramatic though. The town was still small, if only a little more populated.

Though really, in her mind she didn't really care about that. The only thing that filled her mind was, _Damn, this place has seriously changed…_

Looking at what used to be her home was now packed. Allie stood in the middle of a bazaar as monsters went left and right, going about their business. There were sounds everywhere, ranging from shopkeepers bartering to babies crying. She bet that from above, the road would look like a rainbow, if grey was included. This place seemed like a different world, compared to her New Home.

Allie's thoughts were interrupted, when a ghost monster phased through her.

"AH! COULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?"

The monster looked back.

"Oh… Sorry! Kinda clumsy, you see. I'll be on my way!" He said, before he disappeared out of Allie's sight.

 _Okay, I should probably leave…_ Allie thought quickly dusting herself from her hasty teleport. She straightened her posture then walked into the crowd. She tried her best to avoid bumping into anyone, which was surprisingly easy. Once in a while, she let out an 'excuse me'. And as soon as she knew it, she was out. Only to find squatters areas.

Allie walked forward, tryng not to stare when…

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!" She apologized, looking down at the old monster. He sat quietly, even with his food spilled all over his chest.

"Umm… What happened missy?" She gestured to his chest. "Did my food get on my clothes again?" She nodded in response. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"YES, I'M STILL HERE, ARE YOU-"

"Blind? Yes. Never heard your voice before. Are you new around these parts?"

"WELL YES. YES I AM."

"Huh, it's been long since someone's gone here. Nearly everyone I know wants to leave."

"MAKES SENSE, CONSIDERING HOW CROWDED IT IS."

He nodded back, looking away he said next, "Well, I feel you need to go somewhere. Where is it? I know my way around."

 _Even if you sit in the middle of the road while eating dinner._ Allie thought. Really, she had some respect for this old monster. Plus, he didn't seem to be kidding. She trusted him, had no idea why but still did. _Weird._

"WELL, I'M LOOKING FOR KING ASGORE'S CASTLE. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE."

"Asgore's castle? What are you planning to do there, young lass? Not many newcomers get in you know. And Asgore hasn't been the same since-"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Allie asked. She needed to know.

He got up to his knees then stood. Now standing, Allie could see him better. He appeared to be a bat monster, _But hey, he might be something else…_ , yet his body was rugged unlike most bat monsters. His posture was crouched, his fur was ruffled with streaks of grey and his fangs were dull. His eyes were milky white and they shone like glass. Yet there was something, in how he stood, in how he moved his hands and in his amused smirk that made seem different…

"Well, if you insist. I'll take you there, you got some spunk. I like that. My name's Icarus, your name is…?"

"ALGERIAN, PLEASED TO MEET YOU." She cut out the word Gaster. Surely, Icarus had no idea who he was. Most monsters only went by their first names after all.

Icarus mumbled under his breath for a moment. He then continued to walk into an alley, telling Allie to follow him.

The whole time Allie was terrified, fearing sometime he would jump out on her. What really happened was way different.

Icarus was a great guy to talk to. At first Allie had no idea what to talk about, but within a few questions, their conversation became a lot more interesting.

Apparently, Icarus was one of Asgore's greatest supporters in the Great War. Soon though, they became quite close along with few other monsters. He was one Asgore's most loyal companions throughout the war. Sadly, many of his friends and family were killed or severely injured during this time. Still, he held on no matter what. When the monsters were sent underground, he fought back, arguing that this was wrong. Ignoring what Asgore and his remaining family had warned him, he was blinded as punishment by one of the wizards. Underground, he met a wonderful monster. Her name was Faybelle. And she became the love his life. Even if she died years ago, he still remembered and loved her. In a way, his blindness gave him an advantage; he 'saw' her inner beauty first ( _Wow, cheesy. But, cute._ ), and no matter how many times she protested how ugly she was, he never minded ( _Love is blind, after all…_ ). Along with his love life, he also became part of Asgore's Council around the same time. So quickly after Faybelle and he married, they moved in to New Home and the rest is history.

"WOW, WHAT A LIFE TO LIVE." She replied after Icarus' story.

"Yes. It was a tough one. We had plenty of issues back then, from sanitation to transportation. Though, nowadays we still have many problems."

"I HAVE A QUESTION THOUGH."

"Yes?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR POSITION IN THE COUNCIL? WHY ARE YOU HERE, OUT IN THE STREETS WHEN YOU'RE A FRIEND TO THE KING?"

"Well, it was quite a long time ago. We had an argument. His children had been brutally murdered that morning. Because of that he wanted to declare war against humanity. He was impossible to reason with. His every word was filled with rage. His wife even broke up with him. In a way, I guess I did to. Recently, a little after Faybelle passed away, I decided to try to visit him, even if I lost nearly everything due to him. I never got to see him again though. In fact…"

 _What…_

"why are you going to Asgore anyway?"

"WELL, IT'S COMPLICATED…" Icarus gestured to continue. "I-I, MADE A PROMISE. TO AN OLD FRIEND BEFORE HE... PASSED AWAY. AND IT WAS A REQUEST SO IMPOSSIBLE TO DO BUT, AFTER SO MANY YEARS, NOW I HAVE THE COURAGE TO FINALLY COMPLETE IT. DOING THIS WILL BE SO HARD BUT, I'LL DO IT BECAUSE…"

"Why?" He said as gently as possible.

"I LOVED HIM."

Silence followed.

"LOOK, I KNOW IT'S RIDICULOUS BUT-"

"You don't need to explain. I understand completely… I just wish I could have the courage to do the same."

"WHAT? WHAT YOU MEAN?" Allie asked immediately. Looking at his face, she could see his pain, the same pain she has had for years.

"Well, the day Faybelle died," For a moment, Allie caught her breath. She didn't want to see him sad but she also didn't want him to hold it in. So she let him proceed. "she gave me a beautiful smile. For a while, nothing else mattered. She didn't say anything, yet her eyes held a command. I knew she would want me to move on but… I never did."

"OH."

Their conversation melted away. Everything was said. There was no more need of discussion. Allie knew and understood everything.

Not a single word was uttered, until they arrived.

After that last and sudden turn they were there. Surprisingly, the entrance seemed very humble for a castle. The walls were aged and gray. Entangled vines covered the decaying brick wall. A dirty old welcome mat lay in front of the doors.

"So this is our stop. It was nice to meet you. Hope you get to do what you need to do."

"YOU TO."

They shook hands quietly. Then Icarus turned around and said, "See you soon, Allie."

"BYE…" Allie's voice became faint when he was gone.

She looked at the grey wall and sighed. It was time. She put her hands on the handles and entered.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know it's been a month, and you have been wondering why I just disappeared like that. All I can say is that I have been traveling for a while and now I've returned. Don't worry, I'll be continuing as usual next week so things will be fine. See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Quick Farewell

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry, I've been busy lately. I got a new computer, network issues, and writer's block, all of with is why I haven't been updating.**

 **Anyway, now that I'm back, let's continue!**

 **Chapter 7: A Quick Farewell**

 **Allie stood in the empty hall, terrified.**

She looked around, every part of her shaking. The hall was so quiet and large compared to herself. It was whiter than white, making it the perfect place to let her thoughts go. Her soul mixed with tons of emotions, her mind filled with confusion. The silence made it all so real; she was here, alive and free. She was here, after so many years and resets. Now what to do…

" _Shit._ "

All her feelings evaporated away to leave only a sense of dread. She had to accomplish her goal, yet she had no plan.

A few moments later, she heard a clank coming from the other side. A voice came from there, asking if anyone was there. Immediately, her eye sockets widened in fear. So, as silently as she could, she ran to the nearest (conveniently placed) pillar and hid.

Allie looked around, checking if the other monster had left. Unfortunately, the monster just paced the hallway looking for the visitor. Allie knew that soon, the monster would find her and ask why she was here. She knew that couldn't happen.

After, a few minutes of thinking, she was left to one resort. To teleport.

Problem was that; it had been years since she'd teleported, and because it had been so long, she was a bit rusty. However as the amphibian monster came closer, Allie began to concentrate all of her power into teleporting. Soon, she felt the rush of her molecules breaking apart, and the pull against her individual atoms. Half of her had fully evaporated to her destination, when she had realized how tired it was making her. Now with her body filled with unease and discomfort, she wanted to stop. It was all too painful. And with that the rest of the atoms crashed back with great force, reforming into molecules.

Because of the force, she was pushed back into the pillar, making a sudden thud.

A gasp came from the other side of the room along with the sound of clanking shoes against the marble floor. In Allie's mind, words like failure, weakling, and crazed weirdo echoed in her mind. She had failed, Frisk was doomed from the start anyway. The young human would die in her own time anyway. Yet something told her it wasn't true. There was something about Frisk, her **Determination**. Maybe, if Allie tried, she and Frisk could free monsterkind. For now, Allie had to free them her way. She felt Frisk would pacify King Asgore, maybe she could see something that Allie couldn't.

She heard another clank against the stone floor. _Now or never…_ She sighed to herself, she knew she would have to endure this pain. In that instant, her only will was to find James and the other human souls. _My safety doesn't matter now_ , she thought as her entire body broke down into dust. And with all her force and will, she pulled all the particles and her soul into The Barrier.

She was there.

Breathing hard, Allie got up and asked herself aloud, "DID I DO IT?". Now up, she looked around the white space. Light seemed to shine from the other end. Immediately, a smile appeared on her face.

"I DID ITTT!", She yelled to the ceiling. A tear dropped to the floor with audible pang, that moment. It didn't come from Allie. She turned around, in shock.

Sans had arrived.

"heh, you did do it. great job, sis." The words echoed His forehead obscured by his hood. Allie heard the raw pain in his voice. His voice seemed tired, wanting her to stay. Yet, she knew that if she left he wouldn't stop her. He had always left her to choose her own decisions, no matter how much it hurt him.

"WELL, YEAH. WHY DO IT LATER THAN NOW?" Her voice ringing through the white space. Allie looked down, in shame. She knew she could have stayed but, _I've to free us all, right_ , her single thought filling her mind. Her mouth opened for a moment, ready to speak, but not one word was uttered.

"so, you're leaving."

Allie nodded.

"well," He sighed. "you going to say goodbye?"

A smirk appeared on both their faces. Turning, she ran to him, wig flowing in the wind. He caught her in his arms. Holding each other, they patted each other's backs. He let go of her, walking a few feet only to disappear. Teary eyed, she turned back.

Looking down, she stepped on the button. Suddenly, she heard the clanking and turning of mechanisms. Small glass jars raised up, shaking. Little glowing hearts were contained inside, creating a nearly complete rainbow. Allie stared at the yellow one, seemingly the largest to her. It seemed to call to her, ready to adventure with her. Wiping her eyes, she used her telekinesis to control the jar to let it burst. She looked at the heart on the floor. She walked to it, only to trip over the others. On the ground, she held out her arm, trying to grab the soul. Her surroundings began to darken, her mind became dizzy. Then he was there.

 **Sorry if it's way shorter than usual… The next chapter will probably be longer.**

 **See you next week!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Meeting

**Author's note: Hi guys! Hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: The Meeting**

 **James** looked around the dark room.

After death, the world went blank around him. He only remember floating around in empty space, waiting. For now though, he had no idea where he was. The room seemed to shift every second, not once stopping. Earlier, it was a dark alley, then immediately it turned into a white empty room. Now it seemed to turn into something else. The darkened room swirled, light spreading like paint on a canvas. Furniture built itself. Children were created from dust. Then he was there. One of the children, went to him, wanting to be carried. He gladly obliged, holding him in his hands while swinging around. He then put the youngster down. He was home. Yet, he knew he couldn't continue this charade. This was only a home he used to have. Looking, he saw the children gathering for dinner. Tears filled in his eyes. Silently, he kissed the wall and it all dissolved into mist.

James' soul began to glow lightly. The fog moved around him, making a path for him. He walked through the path, the mist dissipating behind him. When he reached the end, Allie stood there as if waiting there for eternity. She ran to him, her eyes flaming and her short skirt flowing behind her. Her arms embraced him, never wanting to let go. He didn't throw his hands around her. Allie may have been the closest friend to him, yet something held him back.

Yes, he felt guilt, he should have known it was hard for anyone. He never thought about his plan that much. He just wanted the child slaughter to stop. Forever. Plus, it didn't seem fair for the monsters to stay trapped. Asgore, as frightening as he had been, seem to have a melancholy about him. Lastly, Allie; he knew she could do it. She just seemed willing, so good natured and so darn stubborn. And she was here, whether this was death or they're souls meeting, she was there. Allie had found him.

"Can you please-?" He asked, finding his voice.

"OH, OKAY! SORRY ABOUT THAT," She said letting him go as she backed away slowly. "I WAS JUST EXCITED TO SEE YOU…" She said looking away and blushing.

An uneasy silence stayed for a few minutes. Suddenly, a young boy ran into the space. He appeared from nowhere. In an attempt to avoid bumping into the two of them, he allowed his feet to skid. It only made him trip. Immediately, he stood up. Murmuring, he quickly apologized. He backed away, as if looking for a corner to disappear into. He averted his eyes not wanting to be seen.

James walked into his "corner". Sitting down with him, he took a quick look at him. The young boy's eyes were wide and dark, holding back all his embarrassment and fear. His hair was brown like dirt, and it was all held back by a bandanna. His cheeks seemed to blush all the time, the pink contrasting a tangerine brown. His clothes were old and strangely burnt, and had a strange insignia on them. His hands were covered by mismatched boxing gloves.

Finally, he quietly asked, "What's your name?"

The young boy turned around, surprised. He then responded, "Dustin, yours?" ,looking away immediately.

"James" He said, holding his hand out so Dustin could shake it.

Dustin looked back, holding James' hand. James noticed how sweaty it was. That moment, Allie's voice echoed through the room.

"HI, WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?"

Both of them startled, he and Dustin turned around to see newcomer. It was a girl, maybe around twelve? He walked over to Allie. As soon as he could, he asked quietly, "Sooo… how many souls did you let out?".

When the last word came out of his mouth, her skull glanced away in guilt. "UHH, I MIGHT HAVE TRIPPED ON ALL THE JARS…" She whispered back in response.

"But… how?!" He whispered back.

"WELL, THE JARS WERE IN A CIRCLE. OBVIOUSLY,- " She was cut off they both heard another voice.

"Umm, this isn't what I thought heaven was like…"

Everyone else turned around, upon hearing the voice. The person it belonged to was a young girl, probably around Dustin's age. Her hair unlike the other girl's was in a messy bun. Her eyes were a bright blue, and held a look of confusion. Close to her mouth, there was small mole. She was wearing a petite ballet dress, along with shoes, both of which had a few strange brown streaks. She held herself like she denied even being here. "Are you sure this is heaven, because I think I've been seeing things…" She said nervously.

No one dared to answer. Finding his voice, he said, "I don't think so."

Gulping, she answered, "Okay, um so where are we?"

"WE'RE IN MY MINDSCAPE." Allie said, speaking up. James had no idea what it was, so did the others. Seeing their confusion, she then continued, "WELL, A MINDSCAPE IS LIKE A REPRESENTATION OF YOURSELF, OF YOUR SOUL, OF YOUR ENTIRE BEING. AT LEAST, THAT'S HOW SOMEONE TOLD ME ANYWAY."

When her statement sunk in the others started to ask questions. She was about to answer one when two more children came in. Everyone seemed to ignore them after their entrance, they were all unsurprised. The two of them started talking, getting to know each other. Seeing this, James went to Allie, telling her to do something. Her voice then stopped. She nodded her head and called everyone over.

"HI THERE! I'M SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU ALL BUT MAY I ASK," A quick moment passed. "WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES? ONCE YOU'RE DONE, I'LL DO MY BEST TO EXPLAIN WHY WE'RE ALL HERE."

She pointed at the young ballerina first.

"Tricia."

"YOU?" Allie said, pointing to one of the newcomers.

"Oliver.'

She then nodded to Dustin.

He then answered in excitement, "Dustin!"

It shocked James for a moment, why was Dustin so shy around him, and not Allie? _Probably her positive attitude, she always brings out the best of people._ Not paying attention, he then heard someone saying, "Madeline". He turned around and saw it was the girl with glasses.

Allie then gestured to the other newcomer who quietly said,

"Pia."

Then Allie walked to James, she saying, "SO THIS IS MY FRIEND JAMES, WHO WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU ALL." She then gave him a meaningful look.

He sighed, of course she'd expect him to explain. At least he was good with children from his time in the orphanage. Opening his mouth he explained everything, how had met Allie, his plan to free monsterkind; everything. As he spoke the children's faces turned into shock, except Pia's and Madeline's for some reason. Madeline seemed to understand every word from his mouth while Pia's eyes bore through him trying not to believe a word his mouth spoke. The others looked at him with a bit of admiration, especially Dustin.

When he finally finished, the children gave him mixed reactions, from Madeline clapping to Oliver look of curiosity, all had nothing to saw.

He then turned to Allie, asking "So where are we going?"

Her face became embarrassed, saying "I DON'T KNOW…"


	10. Chapter 9: Contemplation

**lHi guys! It's time for another chapter!**

 **Chapter 9: Contemplation**

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Sans** walked back home.

He usually didn't. Yet he did it for some reason. After so many resets, it was hard to move out of the cycle. Like how he didn't hurt Frisk. Sure, he knew she could reset and could become just as much as a monster as Flowey, but he didn't. That century of resets changed him. As soon as Flowey began resets, he began acting only out of fear and distrust. Those resets, he did everything in his power to protect him and Papyrus. Sometimes he would fail, few times he had succeeded, other times ended in a draw; and yet, no matter how it ended, it would always reset.

Sans turned around. He only got so far from the castle. Sighing, he teleported, letting his dust flow to Hotland. The dust reformed shortly and he arrived. Teleporting felt perfectly natural to him, when his dust soared through the air. He was about to take a step when a guard stepped in front of him.

"I think I might have met you… Is your name Sans?"

"yep, can you let me through here now?" He was a bit annoyed; he was tired from this long day.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to answer my riddle to continue."

"are you serious, a riddle?"

"Sorry, it's my job. You and I both know that. Plus the puzzles aren't working right now," Seeing the annoyed look on Sans' face, he then continued,

"don't worry though, Dr. Alphys will be able to fix them by tomorrow."

Clearing his throat, he began his riddle, "What…"

"…" Sans immediately responded. He couldn't stand this anymore.

The guard nodded, letting him through the steel gate. Entering it, he proceeded to walk through the boiling platforms. Everyone seemed to go elsewhere, heading to their little homes. The land was quiet, most of Alphys' machinery turning off automatically. The only light soon left was the lava boiling under him. Despite all the warmth surrounding him, his soul remained cold and empty. He paced slowly, his face one of deep contemplation. His thoughts composed of concepts, words and memories; all them scrambled making no complete thought. He seemed to reach Waterfall in a few minutes when it had been a few hours. And all those hours, an impatient Papyrus had waited and searched for him.

He continued through Waterfall, drops of water falling on his head and his feet submerging in puddles. Florescent mushrooms glowed upon the ground and crystals shone on the ceiling. The rivers seemed to emit their own light, leaving shadows of their inhabitants on the ceiling of the cavern. Little splats and lullabies played around him, forming a song. He walked through the cave, once in a while looking up to the crystals, made to shine like stars in the dark sky. The air around him was cool and gentle, letting him meditate.

Thoughts formed and disappeared, leaving their pure emotion. It was so calm, soon his thoughts began to form phrases then sentences then full paragraphs. His train of thought was more train-like, unlike the bursts of thought he had before. Soon a conclusion came, appearing as quickly as any other thought yet never disappearing.

 _Let it go._

He then looked around at the hall, seeing a still statue of a monster kneeling in the middle. Grabbing an umbrella from the vase, he then held the umbrella over the statue, knowing what it would do. A sweet melody played from the statue, bringing sweet memories with it.

During the first few resets, he searched for ways to change the timeline. At the time, he thought it could stop the resets. It didn't, yet he continued, desperately wanting this hell of a loop to stop. Around this time, he found this statue. Out of curiosity, he put the umbrella in its hand; causing this soft song to play. That moment in time, his tired miserable soul felt joy. The song opened up his heart, like the sound of Papyrus' proud laugh. Upon timelines and timelines, he visited the statue often, just to hear its song. Soon he stopped. He didn't know why. Sometimes it was pure laziness, others, he lost the will to go. His hidden misery and fear stayed, leaving how he is now.

Realizing his tears were filling his eye sockets, he ran. As he ran, he began to teleport. His dust spread, flying through the huge cavern. It flew through the opening of Snowdin, giving a chilly breeze through the neighborhood. It finally went to the doorway of his house, his particles reforming. He looked at his mailbox stuffed with junk mail. He then decided to throw it away, sorting through it. Expecting nothing of importance, he began, only to find a particular flower. Out of shock, he dropped it onto the freezing snow-covered ground.

"why the heck are you here, weed?"

Flowey eyes were wide. Its face looked as if it were a young child, pleading for mercy. Sans still didn't forget what torture Flowey made him endure. Yet here, Flowey seemed helpless, tired and beat up. Sans could have destroyed it immediately. Holding his restraint, he glared at it with complete disgust. He then walked to the the front door. His bones nearly touched the door, when Flowey finally spoke.

"Please… Let me in…"

Sans wanted to take it as manipulation, yet it seemed so hurt. Not trusting it, he put Flowey back in the mailbox. He forced the mailbox on itself, saying "Good night," then murmuring a curse.

Tired, upon entering the house, he fell on the couch.


	11. Update!

Hello! This is Jelly, the writer of this story! Today, after thinking about it, I've decided to rewrite the whole series.

The reason why is simple; I did not plan ahead when I first started. When I first released the first chapter, I did it without a thought. I just had an idea in my head, which I dreamed and dreamed of releasing until finally did around the start of a new year. Now that it has been a whole year since that and several months after my last update, I've come back here knowing I must at least give some update about where the story would be going and here it is!

So this summer, I'm planning to write out the entire story. I'll most likely be done around September at least, depending on how busy I'll be. After that, I really have no plans for any sequels (since I'm aware about how bad they tend to be...) but, I do have some other ideas for fanfictions from other fandoms. I may or not post originals here, but do keep on the lookout for that!

See you all in month or two!


End file.
